Razer Blades
by I Caught Myself
Summary: Razer has his eyes on Torn, who doesn't mind the attention - but what happens when Razer gets too close and Torn wants to cut and run? Razer x Torn yaoi, set during Jak X. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Jak and Daxter. (Dammit)**

**Razer Blades**

**Chapter 1:**

Razer looked across the Bloody Hook at the red headed man in the corner. He immediately recognised him as one of Jak's friends – Torn his name was. Torn realised that Razer was looking at him, and turned his back to him. Razer chuckled to himself, and left his seat at the bar, cornering Torn at his table.

"You look lonely." Razer observed, pulling a cigarette and lighter from his coat pocket.

"I'd rather stay that way." Torn scowled, as Razer slid into the seat next to him, breathing smoke into his face.

"I am Razer. Perhaps Jak has spoken about me." Razer introduced himself.

"He mentioned you." Torn said darkly, shifting away and trying to remember exactly what Jak had said about Razer.

*FLASHBACK*

Jak threw himself down next to Torn, scowling. He looked pretty angry.

"What's up?" Torn asked.

"I just met some of the competition – Razer." Jak spat. "He's just irritating – and I swear he's gay."

"Probably." Torn said.

*END FLASHBACK*

"Torn, isn't it?" Razer asked. Torn nodded cautiously.

_Get out while you can_. A voice in the back of Torn's head said.

"Why are you so interested?" Torn asked.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Razer asked, leaning closer.

"No." Torn replied sharply.

"Why not?" Razer asked, breathing more smoke into his face. Torn's head began to spin, Razer's sweet tobacco smell intoxicating him.

"I only ever get my own drinks." Torn replied.

"Why?" Razer asked.

"None of your business." Torn replied coldly. _I can't tell him about the poison._ Torn thought, trying to clear his head.

"No need to be so defensive." Razer said, stubbing his cigarette out in the ashtray. "Would you like to buy me a drink?"

"No." Torn said. "I'd rather spend my money on something worthwhile." _Though one drink wouldn't hurt... what are you thinking Torn?_

"Ok then. I'll see you on the track." Razer said, and stood up, preparing to leave.

"What do you drink?" Torn blurted. Razer turned to him.

"What?" Razer asked.

"What do you want to drink?" Torn asked. Razer grinned, knowing that he was getting his own way.

"Red wine – make it a bottle." Razer said, sliding back into the seat next to Torn.

**Well it's nice to know what you guys think – it's a bit of an unusual pairing... but I think it works in some kind of way ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

A short while later, Torn had loosened up a bit, thanks to some glasses of wine. Razer was enjoying this, hoping that he would be able to take advantage of the other man.

"More wine?" Razer asked.

"Nah." Torn shook his head, leaning back on his chair. "I've got a race tomorrow."

"it would be a shame to waste it." Razer said, pouring himself another glass.

"Ok... just let me go to the toilet and I'll have another glass." Torn said, leaving the table. Razer waited until he had disappeared into the toilets, and pulled a small vial out of his coat pocket. He then tipped some of the contents – a clear liquid – into Torn's glass, and topped it up with more wine. Razer looked around, checking that no-one else in the bar had noticed. Torn came back, and took his seat, looking at Razer.

"What?" Razer asked.

"Nothing." Torn replied, and drank the wine.

-----------

"Well goodnight." Razer said, standing up to leave.

"Wait." Torn said, grabbing Razer's coat. His head was spinning, and he felt drowsy. "I don't feel too good."

"Do you want me to look after you?" Razer asked, leaning closer to Torn.

"Please." Torn replied, Razer's scent intoxicating him and making his head spin even more. Razer smiled and helped Torn to his feet, sliding an arm around his waist to support him.

"I'll take you back to mine." Razer murmured, helping Torn outside to where his car was parked.

"But I have a race in the morning." Torn protested.

"I'll take you there in the morning. Think of it as a favour." Razer said, helping Torn into the car.

"Ok then." Torn said, his eyes slipping shut as Razer started the engine. Razer grinned at the man beside him, and eased his foot on the accelerator, guiding the car through the winding roadways.

-----------

Razer stopped outside his flat, and shook Torn gently. Torn opened his eyes slowly, looking around.

"Are we there?" Torn asked.

"Yes. Come on, let's get you to bed." Razer replied, supporting Torn as he climbed out of the car. They stumbled up to Razer's apartment, and went inside. Razer sat Torn down on the sofa.

"Tea? Coffee?" he asked.

"No, just some sleep." Torn replied, closing his eyes.

"Come on." Razer said, lifting him to his feet and leading him into his bedroom. Razer began to strip off his jacket and shirt. Torn was hesitant.

"I'm fine on the couch." Torn said.

"What's the problem?" Razer asked.

"I'm a guy... you're a guy... I don't really feel comfortable sharing with you." Torn replied. Razer took a few steps towards him.

"Why not?" Razer asked.

"I just don't." Torn snapped. Razer stepped towards him again, this time more predatory. Torn stepped backwards, and felt the cold wall make contact with his back. Something clicked in Torn's mind. "What did you do to my wine?" he asked in horror. Razer chuckled.

"I just gave you a little something to make it easier for me to persuade you to come here with me." Razer said, placing his hands on Torn's shoulders.

"Bastard." Torn hissed, placing his hands on Razer's chest and trying to force him off. "Leave me alone."

"No. If I let you go, you won't even make it five metres down the road." Razer breathed, his face coming closer.

"Well maybe I'll take that risk." Torn said, still trying to push Razer off. Razer kissed him, pinning his shoulders against the wall and pressing their bodies together. Torn squirmed in protest, his fingers jabbing into Razer's sides, trying to force Razer off of him.

"Don't deny that you're enjoying this." Razer whispered, one hand sliding further down Torn's chest, eventually between his legs. Torn moaned in surrender, and began to kiss Razer back, his arms winding around Razer's waist. Razer grinned in triumph. "Come to bed." He whispered.

**Well? It's kinda short but I thought that would be a good place to end it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Torn woke up the next morning and groaned. He was laying in bed next to Razer, who had his back to him, and both of them were naked. Torn rolled out of bed, and began looking for his clothes.

_God my head hurts._ He thought. Torn found his trousers, and pulled them on. He wandered into the apartment's kitchen to get some breakfast. When he was looking for some coffee, Razer walked in, just wearing a dressing gown and lighting a cigarette.

"Good morning." Razer said, and Torn pulled a face. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts." Torn scowled. "Have you got any coffee?"

"Somewhere." Razer said, helping Torn look. "When do you want to leave for the race track?"

"When I've had a shower." Torn replied. "I've found the coffee."

"I'll make the coffee and some breakfast while you shower." Razer said, searching the fridge for fry up ingredients.

"Uh thanks." Torn said, and went into the bathroom, which was en suite from the bedroom. He dropped his trousers and stepped out of them, under a warm jet of water. He washed himself vigorously, trying to rinse away last night. Torn went back into the kitchen after finding the rest of his clothes, where Razer was setting two places at the table.

"I hope you like a fry up." Razer said, going back to the frying pan and starting to dish up.

"Yeah." Torn sat down, and Razer passed him a plate and a mug of black coffee.

"I couldn't find any milk." Razer said, sitting down opposite him.

"Don't worry, I'm fine with black coffee." Torn looked at the clock and began to wolf down his breakfast.

"What's the rush?" Razer asked, beginning to eat his breakfast.

"Jak and everyone are gonna be worried. I was meant to meet them fifteen minutes ago." Torn replied, now gulping down the coffee. Razer drank his coffee, and stood up.

"I'll get dressed, and then we'll go." Razer said, leaving Torn to quickly wash up. Razer came back into the room, fastening his coat, and running his fingers through his hair.

"Let's go." Torn said, and Razer followed him to the car.

"I'm driving." Razer said. They got into the car, and headed for the race track.

"Razer... about last night." Torn said.

"I'm listening." Razer acknowledged, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I-I enjoyed it." Torn said and blushed. "Once we got past the whole drink spiking bit..."

"And?" Razer asked.

"Do you... could we do it again sometime?" Torn asked. "Minus the drink spiking."

"Never took you for being gay." Razer grinned.

"I'm not gay." Torn said. Razer raised his eyebrows. "Just curious." Razer laughed.

They arrived at the race track where Jak and Daxter were waiting for Torn, either looking angry or worried. Daxter spotted Torn and Razer drive up, and pointed this out to Jak.

"Where have you been?" Jak demanded.

"Good morning to you too." Torn said grumpily.

"Where were you?" Jak asked. "And why are you with him?" Torn didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell Jak the truth – and he DEFINITELY wouldn't tell Daxter.

"Torn ran into a spot of trouble last night, and I helped him out of it." Razer said.

"Are you ok?" Jak asked Torn.

"Of course he's ok! He wouldn't tell us if he wasn't any way!" Daxter said.

"I'm fine." Torn answered.

"What happened to you?" Jak asked.

"I got into a fight and Razer bailed me out." Torn replied.

"Why?" Jak asked.

"I'm not heartless Jak." Razer replied. "And I want to see this one race." He gestured to Torn.

"Torn, you better still be able to race because if we lose I'll..." Daxter started to say.

"Don't worry, I can still drive." Torn scowled. "Thanks for the lift."

"No problem." Razer said, and strode away.

"He SO wants you." Daxter said, and Jak laughed. Torn looked at him in horror.

"Calm down Torn!" Jak said. "It's not like he can have you, and he wouldn't dare try anything while we're around."

"Ugh come on, let's go and race." Torn said. _Damn this headache_. He thought to himself, remembering the events of last night. How wrong Jak was...

**Ta dah! Chapter 3. Chapter 4 is now in progress, so I'll hopefully be able to get that up soon.** **Review me please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's chapter 4 of Razer Blades. I've been busy so it's taken forever to get this written up... but now it's done!**

**Chapter 4:**

"How could you LOSE?" Jak asked in despair. Torn's elbows where on the table, his fingers massaging his temples. "And not just one race... EVERY-SINGLE-RACE-TODAY!"

"My head hurts." Torn hissed, wincing and the volume of Jak's voice.

"Why?" Jak asked, his hands on his hips. "If you

"I don't know..." Torn trailed off, closing his eyes. Jak was worried about his friend. Jak was worried about the poison, and whether Torn's recent behaviour was an effect of that, and whether it would soon harm him even more – eventually killing him.

"You should go and see a doctor... you were in an accident..." Jak said, thinking of the state Torn's car was in at the finish line. Torn looked up and glared at the blonde.

"I'm not sick... and besides, I escaped without a scratch." Torn scowled.

"Torn – if you're feeling that much like crap you should go and see a doctor... I'm worried." Jak said, looking away.

"You think it's the poison, don't you?" Torn asked.

"It could be..." Jak said.

"Ugh." Torn said in disgust, and stood up. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Jak asked. Torn looked at him.

"To celebrate your win. Let's grab the others and go to a club or something." Torn said, and Jak followed him out of the room.

-----------

Razer sighed, looking at the wreckage of what had been Torn's race car. He should've realised that Torn was in no fit state for the races today after he had drugged him the night before. Razer watched Jak and Torn walking across the track to the rest of their team. Razer's gaze roamed over both of them, taking in Jak's tight racing clothes and Torn's muscular tattooed arms. He watched them all heading off, and decided to follow.

-----------

Torn pushed his way through the crowds of party goers, and sat down at a table in the corner, alone. The nightclub wasn't the best idea he'd ever had in his current state, but at least Jak was too occupied on the dance floor to be worried about him. Ashelin spotted him, and walked over.

"Come and dance." She insisted.

"I don't dance. You know that." Torn glowered. Ashelin rolled her eyes.

"Will you just relax?" she asked. _God he's stubborn sometimes..._ she thought.

"I am relaxed." Torn snapped back. He watched as Razer made his way through the crowd towards him and Ashelin.

"May I have a dance?" Razer asked.

"Sure. He isn't doing anything." Ashelin replied. Razer looked at her.

"I was talking to your friend in the corner." Razer said, gesturing to Torn. Ashelin's jaw dropped. Had she just been... rejected?

"I don't dance." Torn said, leaning back against the wall with his hands behind his head. Razer looked at him.

"Don't or can't?" Razer teased. Ashelin stormed off to find Jak or Sig, annoyed that she was being ignored.

"Both." Torn scowled.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Razer asked, a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes. Torn looked up at him, and grinned.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to get out of here!" Torn said.

"Tell the other's that you're going home because you don't feel too well. Meet me at my car." Razer instructed, and strolled out of the nightclub. Torn walked over to where his friends were all laughing, drinking and dancing.

"I'm heading out. Gonna get an early night." Torn grunted.

"Alright then. I'll come by later and check on you." Jak said.

"You don't need to." Torn said.

"See Jak! He's fine." Daxter said.

"See you later then." Jak said, and Torn left the club, finding Razer's car parked around the back. Razer was leaning against his car, smoking a cigarette. When he spotted Torn, he threw the end on the floor, and ground it under his heel.

"Your place or mine?" Razer asked.

"Mine." Torn replied.

"You'll have to tell me where to go." Razer said, fishing the keys out of his pocket.

"Or I could drive." Torn suggested.

"I saw the state of your race car. NO WAY are you driving." Razer said, getting in the car and starting the engine. Torn scowled, and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Your fault for drugging me." Torn growled.

"Would you have come willingly?" Razer asked, pulling out of the car park. Torn was thoughtful. When he had realised what Razer had wanted with him, he probably would've gone along with it without the need of drugs.

"I might've. I'm with you now." Torn shrugged. Razer smiled.

"So where do I go?" Razer asked.

"Take a left up here." Torn replied, watching the buildings speeding past.

"Alright. I'll show you how a pro drives." Razer grinned, and pressed his foot down harder on the accelerator.

**Ok guys, for the next chapter I am considering adding a sex scene, which will probably mean upping the rating... tell me what you think, please? Oh, and review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**MWA HA HA the chapter you've all been waiting for. Well, I think it is O.o **

**Be warned, there is sex in this chapter which is why I have changed the rating.**

**Chapter 5:**

Razer and Torn arrived back at Torn's small apartment and went in. Torn felt warm lips brush against his and smiled, trying to deepen the kiss. Razer chuckled softly, pulling back.

"Razer." Torn whined. "Don't tease me." The man standing beside him smiled.

"I'll do what I like." Razer smirked and Torn scowled. Razer moved closer to Torn, pressing their bodies together. "Shall we go to bed?" Razer breathed, stroking Torn's waist. Torn sighed happily, and placed a hand on Razer's cheek. He kissed Razer's neck, his lips lingering on the warm flesh. Razer's hands pulled Torn towards the bedroom and then he placed them on Torn's hips. Torn kissed Razer's lips, and Razer eagerly responded, opening his mouth against Torn's and allowing his tongue to explore. Torn began to unfasten Razer's coat, and flung it across the room. Soon enough, both of them were laying side by side on Torn's bed, facing each other. Razer stroked Torn's waist, and pulled the red head closer, so that their bodies were pressed together. Torn moaned lightly, and kissed Razer again. Razer rolled Torn over onto his back, and climbed on top of him. Torn's phone began to ring and he squirmed under the older man, trying to reach it on the bedside table. Razer groaned, becoming more aroused by the movement of Torn's body under his. Razer groaned again, as Torn grabbed his phone.

"Jak?!" Torn exclaimed, feeling Razer's hands sliding down his body.

_"Are you ok?" _Jak asked.

"It's late, why are you phoning me?" Torn asked, feeling Razer's teeth against his ear.

_"I was wondering if you were feeling better. Is your headache gone?"_ Jak answered. Razer kissed and licked his way down Torn's body, until his mouth found Torn's erection. Torn gasped, and dropped the phone.

-----------

"Torn? Torn?" Jak asked in alarm. He could roughly hear Torn in the background. It sounded like... Torn was moaning. Why the hell was Torn moaning in THAT way when he was on the phone to Jak?

"Torn?" Jak asked again.

_"Shit let me grab my phone." Torn mumbled. "hello?"_

"Torn, what's going on?" Jak asked.

_"Nothing."_ Torn replied, and moaned again.

"Torn, who are you with?" Jak asked.

_"No-one. Look Jak, I've got to go. I'll speak to you tomorrow." _Torn said, and cut off the call.

"He hung up on me!" Jak exclaimed, staring at his phone in shock.

"I told you he's fine... just as grouchy as ever." Daxter said, shivering in the cold.

"There's something going on with him." Jak scowled. "I'm going to find out what. Go back in the club Dax, and tell the other's I'm going home."

-----------

Torn threw his phone in disgust and dragged Razer's head back up to his.

"Would you be so kind not to do that while I'm on the phone?" Torn asked.

"Why not?" Razer asked, pressing his body down onto Torn's.

"Because it's terribly distracting." Torn murmured, and pressed his lips to Razer's. Razer's legs straddled Torn's hips as he pulled away.

"Do you want to...?" he trailed off.

"Yes." Torn said, as Razer crawled off of him. Torn rolled over, exposing his back to Razer. Razer grinned, and Torn felt the weight of the other man on his back.

"This may hurt." Razer warned, and thrusted into Torn. Torn groaned and clasped the sheets in his hands, twisting them around his fingers. Torn felt Razer release inside him, and then it was all over. Razer pulled out, and rolled off Torn, laying next to him. Both of them were panting. There was a knock at the door. Razer was about to call out, when Torn covered his mouth.

"This is my house remember." Torn said and slid out of bed, pulling on his trousers. He opened the door, to reveal Jak standing there.

"It's late Jak. What do you want?" Torn asked.

"You hung up on me and I was worried." Jak replied, stepping forwards. Torn sighed, and blocked the door way.

"Can't I come in?" Jak asked.

"No Jak. It's late and I'm trying to sleep."

"But I just drove all the way here! The least you can do is offer me the couch!"

"Go away!" Torn snapped. Jak stopped him from slamming the door in his face.

"You are with someone." Jak accused. "Who is it?"

"Jak..." Torn started to say as the blonde pushed past him, heading for the bedroom.

"I won't let you hide anything from me." Jak said, storming into the bedroom. His jaw dropped when he caught sight of Razer sitting in Torn's bed.

"Jak I can explain..." Torn said quickly.

"You can? Good. What the fuck is he doing in your bed?" Jak snarled, pointing at Razer in disgust.

"Jak, Jak, Jak... remember your manners." Razer said.

"Jak he..." Torn was still trying to find the words to explain. Jak looked from Torn to Razer and back again. He had a moment of realisation.

"You're with _him_?" Jak gasped. "He's the enemy!"

"Jak I can..." Torn started trying to explain again.

"No. I don't want to hear it." Jak growled, and breezed from the room, and slammed the front door behind him. Torn was about to run out after him when Razer appeared in front of him and caught him.

"Leave him for now." Razer said.

"Razer... he's upset and angry... I have to go after him." Torn protested.

"Why? What's so special about him?" Razer asked.

"He's my friend." Torn replied.

"Are you sure he still is?" Razer asked. "You can talk to him in the morning. When he's had a chance to calm down."

"It is morning." Torn said, squirming in Razer's arms.

"I meant at a more reasonable hour." Razer said, pulling Torn closer and kissing him. Torn relaxed into Razer's arms, and forgot about Jak for the meantime.

---------

Jak lost it. Kras City blurred past him and the dial rose on the speedometer of his car. He was furious. Torn was in bed with Razer- his enemy. Torn had betrayed him. Torn had betrayed all of them.

**There we go! And I do believe it's the longest chapter yet! I think I made Jak sound more jealous then angry... oops! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Razer awoke the next morning, finding a note on the pillow next to him, instead of Torn. Razer scowled, and rubbed his eyes.

'_Razer._

_I've gone after Jak. Don't worry, I got a lift with Ashelin so I didn't drive your car, as tempting as it was. Hope I'm gonna see you again soon,_

_Torn._

Razer groaned, and began to pull on his clothes, hoping when he did see Torn again he would be in one piece.

-----------

"Well you can try and get something out of him but I can't promise you'll have any luck." Ashelin said.

"What do you mean?" Torn asked.

"All he's done is work in the garage and he locked the door." Ashelin replied.

"Is my car in there?" Torn asked.

"What, the wreckage from your last race? Yeah." Ashelin replied.

"What's he been doing in the garage?" Torn asked, his blood running cold.

"I think he's been working on his car, judging by the sounds coming from inside." Ashelin said, walking away. "Good luck."

_I'm gonna need it._ Torn thought, banging on the garage door.

"Who is it?" he heard Jak's voice shout.

"It's me. Torn. Can we talk?"

"..."

"Jak please don't igno..." Torn started to say, when the garage door rolled open.

"You'd better come in." Jak said. "Close the door behind you." Torn did as Jak said, and spotted his car, covered with a sheet of canvas.

"My car...?" Torn asked.

"Beyond repair." Jak replied, not meeting Torn's eyes.

"Oh." Torn said, glancing at the canvas, not wanting to see that state it was in. Jak saw Torn looking at it. He smirked and walked over to it, pulling off the canvas. Torn gasped.

"Is that even a car anymore?" Torn asked.

"Nope." Jak replied happily. Torn's car had been soldered and drilled into a rough cube shape.

"And you did this how?" Torn asked, examining it.

"I'm stronger when I'm Dark." Jak shrugged.

"Oh." Torn said. So Jak had been so mad his dark personality had taken over – and Torn was now alone in a garage with him. "Jak?" Torn asked.

"What?" Jak asked.

"Are you really that mad?" Torn asked quietly. There was a pause.

"Yes." Jak replied, and turned away.

"Why?" Torn asked, knowing that he may be pushing Jak too far.

"He's our enemy Torn... he wants us DEAD." Jak said. "He's probably just using you for information – like the poison."

"Jak I haven't told him anything and I won't." Torn promised.

"And that's meant to make it all ok?!" Jak asked, spinning round to look at Torn. "He's doing this to get at us!"

"Jak. The only person this seems to be getting at is you." Torn said coldly. "What is so bad about this? I might be able to win Razer over!"

"So you're doing this in the best interests of the team then?" Jak asked, folding his arms.

"Yes." Torn replied.

"Then why are you keeping it a secret?" Jak asked. "Surely we all could've been in on your little plan."

"Ok Jak. You win." Torn sighed. "I am with Razer, and it's because I want to be. He makes me feel wanted."

"Torn, you are wanted." Jak said.

"Oh yeah of course I am. You have a really funny way of showing it, don't you?" Torn asked. "You went off at me after yesterday's race when I lost, you went off at me when you found out about me and Razer AND you've completely destroyed my car!" Torn snapped.

"I was angry!" Jak protested.

"That's no excuse!" Torn snapped. "If you asked me, I'd think that you're jealous."

"WHAT?" Jak exclaimed. "WHAT?"

"There see. Now you're denying it. What exactly are you jealous of Jak?" Torn asked. "The fact that I can get some action and you can't?"

"Torn..." Jak said warningly.

"You're going to be a virgin forever Jak. You and Keira will NEVER get it on. She'll find someone else and you'll just be stuck on your own. Maybe you should marry the rat." Torn spat.

"I've had plenty of action Torn. It was while I was in fucking prison!" Jak roared, threw a tool box at Torn, and stormed out of the garage.

---------

**A/N: I think there's an ocean in Kras City, but there probably isn't a beach... just pretend there is!**

Razer found Torn sitting by the ocean. He walked over to him, and sat down beside him on the beach, waiting for Torn to break the silence.

"I'm a horrible person." Torn said finally. Razer looked at him.

"Why have you suddenly decided this?" Razer asked. Torn sighed.

"I went to see Jak and we had an argument. We left on pretty bad terms." Torn said, staring out across the ocean.

"How bad?" Razer asked.

"I said he was jealous and told him he's never going to get any action and be a virgin forever. He then said to me he was raped in prison. Well, not in those words." Torn replied.

"Torn, he is as much to blame as you are." Razer said. "He shouldn't have reacted in that way. He should've listened to you."

"And I need to listen to him too." Torn said. "Razer, we can't do this anymore."

"What?" Razer asked in shock.

"I'm sorry, but I need to keep Jak's friendship. I'm going to apologise to him and tell him that we're through." Torn said, standing up and brushing sand off of his trousers.

"Torn you can't let him rule your life." Razer said.

"Razer, we need to ba a team. We have to win the championship, and being with you might change my judgement. I'm sorry Razer." Torn walked away. Razer sighed. He would get Torn back somehow, but right now he could see that he was hurting because of what he had done to Jak.

**Well, well, well. That's this chapter done.**

**Hey I know this is random but doesn't "leave out all the rest" by linkin park sound a lot like Torn and Jak? Kinda scary really...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow I still can't believe how much interest you guys have shown in this! Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 7:**

The next day at the track, Torn caught Jak, who was still refusing to talk to him after the argument the day before.

"Jak..." Torn started to say. Jak pulled a face and turned away. "JUST LISTEN TO ME." Torn yelled. Everyone nearby looked up to see what all the noise was about. Torn scowled, and they all looked away.

"What now?" Jak asked grumpily, turning to face Torn.

"I am no longer anything to do with Razer." Torn said.

"What do you want, a medal?" Jak asked.

"If I wanted medals I would've stayed in the Krimzon Guard." Torn snapped.

"Maybe you should've!" Jak retorted. "You could've tortured me instead of Erol." Torn closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jak. I promised myself that I wouldn't lose my temper with you but you're making it really hard to keep that promise." Torn said, clenching his hands into fists.

"Sorry." Jak said coolly, and turned away from Torn again. Torn winced, and clutched at his head. "Torn?" Jak asked, reaching out for his friend.

"I'm fine." Torn snapped. "My headache's just coming back."

"Torn... please will you go and see a doctor?" Jak asked. "This is going too far."

"I'm fine." A fresh wave of pain rolled over Torn, and he grimaced.

"I'll drive you there after this race. I promise." Jak said. "Just go and sit and watch. You can't drive anyway – you don't have a car." Torn nodded grimly, and went to sit down. He was walking into the stands when Razer caught him. Torn turned around, and started heading towards the track again.

"Torn I really need to talk to you." Razer said, running after him.

"What about?" Torn asked, walking more briskly.

"Torn I need you to be honest with me... is the rumour about the poison true?" Razer asked, rounding on Torn so he was in front of him. He placed his hands on Torn's shoulders, and stared into his eyes. "Please, tell me."

"It's just a rumour." Torn said, batting Razer's hands away. He arrived on the track. Razer caught up with him.

"Torn this is urgent." Razer said.

-----------

"Heads up Jak." Daxter said, pointing to the track side. Jak's gaze followed Daxter's arm, and he spotted Torn. It looked like Razer was harassing him.

"That's it. Stay with the car, Dax." Jak said, and felt the dark Eco crackle in his veins, and he stormed towards Torn and Razer. Razer saw him approaching, and backed off a bit.

"Torn, can we talk afterwards?" Razer asked. Jak approached, flexing his hands.

"Is there a problem here, Torn?" Jak asked, glaring at Razer.

"No. Everything is... ah -" Torn said, and clutched his head again. "It hurts."

"Torn?!" Jak exclaimed. He turned to Razer. "Do you know anything about this?"

"Is the rumour about the poison true?" Razer hissed.

"It's just a rumour." Jak lied. Razer rolled his eyes.

"Jak I need to know." Razer snapped.

"Ouch." Torn said, and scrunched up his eyes. Jak panicked.

"IS-IT-TRUE?" Razer asked again. "If you want to help Torn you have to tell me the truth."

"Yes." Jak said hesitantly. Razer let out a string of nasty swear words. "What is it?" Jak asked.

"I drugged him. One of the ingredients in the drug speeds up the poison that was used on your team!" Razer snapped. Jak's face contorted with horror.

"You idiot!" he screeched, and grabbed Torn's wrists. "Torn, look at me."

"My head is pounding." Torn complained.

"Torn, just look at me!" Jak snapped, pulling Torn's hands away from his eyes. "Open your eyes."

"But it makes it hurt less." Torn groaned.

"Torn. Open your eyes. _Now_." Razer ordered. Torn opened his eyes. They were bloodshot. They heard GT Blitz announcing the race start.

"The race..." Jak said, looking longingly at his car. Razer hesitated.

"Go to the race. I'll take Torn to the hospital." Razer said.

"Won't Mizo be angry?" Jak asked.

"Nevermind that, it's nothing I can't deal with." Razer said. "I care more about Torn. Go and win your race, Jak."

"Thank you." Jak said. "I'll come and find you later." Jak said, and ran over to his car, hopped in, and put his harness on.

"Torn, you need to come with me." Razer said, throwing Torn's arm around his shoulders and dragged him away from the track.

"Where are we going?" Torn asked.

"You need a doctor Torn." Razer replied. "I'm sorry, it's entirely my fault."

"Don't blame... yourself." Torn slurred, his eyes sliding shut. Razer dumped him into the passenger seat of his car.

"Torn, I need you to stay awake. Don't close your eyes. Can you promise me that?" Razer asked, shaking Torn gently.

"Yes... if you talk to me." Torn mumbled. Razer gave him a quick kiss.

"That's for luck." Razer whispered.

"I want another one." Torn demanded.

"You sound like a toddler." Razer rolled his eyes, and kissed Torn again. "Now stay with me."

"Whatever you say." Torn said, resting his head on Razer's shoulder.

-----------

Everyone at the race track had watched as Razer had dragged Torn away from the track. Ashelin looked at Jak.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Jak replied. "They don't look too happy." He gestured to Edje, Cutter and Shiv.

"What is Razer doing?" Edje asked.

"I don't know." Cutter shrugged.

"Isn't that one of the guys who hangs out with that Jak guy?" Shiv asked. Cutter nodded.

"Mizo isn't going to like this." Edje said.

**Ta dah! The plot thickens.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Jak ran in through the casualty double doors, and spotted Razer. He walked over to him. Razer's face was a mask of calm, as he watched through a window.

"What's going on?" Jak asked urgently.

"They're extracting the drug now." Razer replied.

"And the poison?" Jak asked.

"They think they can slow it down – I hope they can." Razer said. "I'm going out for a smoke. Are you coming?"

"No. I'll wait here for some news." Jak said, and watched as Razer walked outside. Jak sighed. He only hoped that they had managed to get Torn sorted out in time. The thought of losing his friend made his stomach churn. A nurse came out of the room, and walked over to Jak.

"Are you a friend of Torn's?" she asked.

"Yes." Jak replied. "Is he ok?"

"He responded well to the treatment. You can go and see him if you like." She said, Jak walked into the room, and smiled when he saw Torn sitting up – even though he was linked up to various pieces of medical equipment and still looked half asleep.

"Jak." He said.

"Hey." Jak said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I can leave if you're tired."

"No I'm fine." Torn said. "How was the race?"

"Easy." Jak said. "So are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah. They couldn't extract the poison without administering the antidote, but I wouldn't let them." Torn explained.

"Why not?" Jak demanded.

"You guys are still poisoned – I'm not going to if you guys could still die." Torn insisted.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Jak asked. "You could find a way out of this!"

"Jak, it's not fair if my life isn't at risk, the same as everyone else's." Torn replied, and closed his eyes. "I'm not being stubborn."

"Yes you are." Jak accused. "You're going to be the death of me!"

"How?" Torn asked, confused.

"You cause me so much stress!"

"Then why do you keep me around, huh Jak? You could win this championship single handedly, so why don't you?" Torn asked spitefully. "You don't need any of us."

"You're wrong."

"And why is that?"

"I couldn't do any of this without you guys. We're a team Torn. I don't want to do this on my own." Jak said. "I want you by my side."

"Why Jak?" Torn asked.

"Because maybe I love you!" Jak said, standing up.

"What?" Torn asked, grabbing Jak's arm.

"Don't make me say it again." Jak spat. "I was jealous because you wanted Razer, not me." At that moment, Razer walked in.

"The nurse told me you were awake. Are you ok?" Razer asked.

"He's fine." Jak snapped, and stormed out of the room. Razer watched him go, and then looked back at Torn.

"Did I interrupt something?" Razer asked.

"No." Torn replied. "Nothing important."

-----------

Jak looked up when he heard footsteps approaching him. It was Razer, and he looked as if something was occupying his thoughts. He stopped when he reached Jak.

"Torn wants you to visit him tomorrow." Razer said.

"So I have to do what Torn wants now, do I?" Jak asked spitefully, taking a swig from the half full beer mug he was holding. Razer pulled up a seat next to Jak.

"Jak... have I upset you in some way?" Razer asked.

"Don't play dumb with me." Jak said, leaning closer. "You know exactly what you've done."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, and judging by the smell of alcohol, you've had too much to drink." Razer said, moving away from Jak in disgust.

"I'm not drunk." Jak slurred. "Stay away from Torn."

"Why should I do that?" Razer asked.

"Because I... I'll... I'll make you." Jak replied. "Torn's mine."

"Is someone jealous?" Razer asked.

"Why would I be jealous of YOU?" Jak asked, looking Razer up and down. "I love Torn, and he loves me. You're just his bit on the side."

"Just like you were in prison." Razer hissed, and walked away from Jak. He then felt a blunt object make contact with the back of his head with a dull thud. Razer turned around coolly, and looked at Jak, who was now lacking a beer mug.

"Did that hurt?" Jak asked.

"Yes." Razer replied.

"Good." Jak smirked, and waved the bartender to get him another drink. Razer closed the gap between him and Jak, and drew his knife, pressing it against the flesh of Jak's neck.

"Watch your back Jak. Some people in this city don't take very well to loudmouth drunks throwing beer mugs at them." Razer said, pressing the knife harder to emphasise the point he was making. Jak hissed at him, and clenched his hands into fists.

"Ready to go tough guy? Let's settle this right now." Jak said. "Winner gets Torn."

"You're not worth my time." Razer said, withdrawing the knife. Jak swung a punch, and made contact with Razer's face. "Now however... would you care to step outside Jak?"

"Gladly." Jak hissed, and they left the bar. They went down a side alley, and prepared themselves. Jak removed his racing jacket, and flexed his muscular arms. Razer removed his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves. They stood facing each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

"After you." Razer said curtly. Jak swung a punch, and Razer dodged it. "Jak, Jak, Jak... when you're drunk your dexterity gets worse."

"What's that?" Jak asked, a blank looked on his face.

"In this situation, your ability to hit things." Razer said, and Jak scowled, throwing another punch that caught Razer's jaw. Razer grabbed Jak's wrist, and twisted his arm around, making him cry out. Jak kicked at Razer's legs, making him let go to regain his balance.

"I'm not going to lose." Jak spat.

"Well neither am I." Razer glowered, and slammed Jak against the wall, his hands around his throat. "Give up."

"No." Jak said, struggling against Razer's hold.

"Jak, I don't want to hurt you because you are Torn's friend, but if you don't give up I will." Razer said, tightening his hold to prove his point. Jak gasped, feeling Razer's hands tighten around his throat, and felt a crackle of dark Eco. Razer blinked madly, now face to face with something that looked more like a demon. "WHAT THE -"

**GASP a cliff-hanger!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Jak was on his knees, clutching his head in an alley way. He groaned. Turning into Dark also meant something bad had happened – at the least the Eco cleared the alcohol out of his blood. Then he noticed who else was in the alley way.

"Oh God, oh God..." Jak said, getting to his feet and stumbling over to where Razer was laying. Flashes of his memories came back – changing into Dark, fighting Razer off, punching him, knocking him to the floor and taking back over his body. Jak rolled him over carefully. He looked fine, and Jak sighed in relief. "Razer, it's me." Razer said nothing, so Jak slapped him across the face. _Shit he's out cold._ Jak thought, and wandered what to do.

_"Hello?" _ Sig asked from the phone.

"Sig – it's Jak." Jak said, taking a deep breath. "I need your help."

_"Jak? Are you in trouble?"_ Sig asked. _"Where have you been this whole time?"_

"Sig, can you get to the Bloody Hook? I'm in a side alley." Jak asked, not answering any of his questions.

_"Uh sure. Give me a few minutes."_ He ended the call, leaving Jak alone in the silence. He pressed his back to the filthy wall, and slid down it, sitting down and bringing his knees up to his chest. Torn was going to be furious with him.

_Torn._ Jak thought to himself, going through all of the possible scenarios when he found out what happened. He heard the screech of tyres, and then Sig calling his name.

"Down here!" Jak called. He saw Sig coming down the alley with Daxter on his shoulder. Jak groaned – he was not in the mood to deal with his best friend right now. Daxter jumped down beside Razer, and examined him.

"Whoa. What happened to him?" Daxter asked, poking Razer's cheek.

"Jak?" Sig asked.

"I – I didn't mean to." Jak trembled. "I just got mad and it sort of happened. There was nothing I could do..."

"It's ok. How long has he been out?" Sig asked.

"A while." Jak replied. "Is he gonna be ok?"

"He should be." Sig reassured the blonde. "Help me lift him." Jak grabbed Razer's legs while Sig lifted him from under his arms. They lifted Razer into Sig's car, and Jak strapped him into the harness.

"Go ahead and take him to the hospital." Jak said. "I'll follow. Don't... don't say anything to Torn."

"Uh sure Jak." Sig said, and waved as he sped off. Daxter turned to face Jak.

"Give me the gory details then." Daxter said, folding his arms.

"What gory details?" Jak asked.

"Why you and him were down an alleyway together in the first place." Daxter replied.

"I was drunk, and I wanted a fight." Jak said. It was part of the truth, so he wasn't technically lying.

"Jak, I can tell there's more to it than that. I'm your best friend – you know you can tell me." Daxter said. "You and him weren't..."

"Weren't what?" Jak asked.

"Y'know... going at it..." Daxter replied unsure of what to say.

"What? NO!" Jak exclaimed. "NO WAY."

"Oh. That's good then." Daxter said quickly. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"I can't believe you thought that me and Razer..." Jak started to say.

"Ok! You don't need to say it again!" Daxter snapped.

"Did you imagine it?" Jak asked.

"Well when I thought it was what happened it kind of slipped into my mind... but only for a second, I swear!" Daxter protested. "I had to be prepared for whatever you were going to tell me!"

"Let's just head for the hospital, ok?" Jak suggested.

-----------

"Sure you don't need me buddy?" Daxter asked, as Jak walked up to the room Torn was in. He paused, with his hand on the door.

"Don't worry Dax, I'll be fine." Jak replied.

"Alright then. I'm gonna go and get some food." Daxter said and scampered off. Jak took a deep breath, and walked into Torn's room. He was sitting up against the head board, his face looking worried and paler than usual.

"Jak, what's happened?" Torn asked. "Razer got brought in a while ago."

"Torn... I don't know what to tell you." Jak said, his eyes downcast.

"Jak?" Torn asked. "What do you need to tell me?"

"Torn... promise you won't hate me." Jak pleaded.

"Jak, what did you do?" Torn asked, grabbing Jak's shoulders. "Are you the reason that Razer's in hospital?"

"Torn... I was drunk and he's just as much to blame as I am. We both provoked each other but I didn't think I would get so mad that Dark would take over..." Jak said.

"What were you fighting about?" Torn asked. Jak moved away, and leant against the wall, not looking Torn in the eye. "Oh please don't tell me..."

"Torn... I'm sorry." Jak said.

"You were fighting about ME?" Torn asked. "Why?"

"I wanted him to stay away from you." Jak replied. "I wanted you to feel the way I feel."

"Well I don't Jak." Torn snapped. "Get out."

"Torn..."

"No. I don't want to hear any of it." Torn scowled. "Just leave me alone." Jak left the room, leaving Torn glaring after him.

**I guess this chapter is a little short and depressing BUT I have my reasons**

**Revision for up and coming exams (that's quite a big one)**

**Writer's block**

**My other fic**

**My Jak games (they take up far too much time)**

**Thanks for the consideration guys (I hope) and keep reviewing please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AHA! A cover lesson! The cover work was pointless so I wrote this and uploaded it for you guys! Wasn't that a productive use of time I could've spent revising? :S**

**Chapter 10:**

"Please Ashelin, just try and talk to him for me." Jak begged. It had been a week now since he and Torn had last spoken, and Jak was getting worried.

"Jak, I tried yesterday and he still won't listen." Ashelin said. "You must've really upset him this time."

"I know Ashelin, but can you just try?" Jak protested. He wasn't going to give up on Torn without a fight.

"He wants to be left alone Jak." Ashelin said, and stormed away. Jak scowled after her, wanting Torn to get over the fact he had beaten up his current love interest. Razer was fine anyway – he had escaped the fight with just a few cuts and bruises, and had been discharged from hospital almost immediately afterward. Razer spent every minute of the day with Torn, meaning Jak could never get in there, not even to apologise.

"Hey Dax, could you do me a favour?" Jak asked.

"What?" Daxter asked.

"Go and set off the fire alarm when Razer leaves Torn's room." Jak replied. "I want to talk to Torn."

"Then why don't you just walk in there and say 'hi' like a normal person?" Daxter asked.

"Come on Dax, if you were my friend you would!"

"No! NO blackmail!"

"Please?" Jak asked.

"Aright I'll do it!" Daxter snapped, and scampered away to sit near the alarm. Jak was leaning against the wall outside of Torn's room. Razer walked out, and over to Jak.

"Can we talk?" Razer asked. Daxter looked at Jak, who shook his head at him.

"Sure." Jak replied. Daxter hopped on to his shoulder.

"Alone?" Razer asked.

"Ok then." Jak said, dropping Daxter on the floor and following Razer. They went out round the back of the hospital. Razer stopped, and turned to face Jak.

"Torn doesn't want to see you." Razer said.

"Well I want to see him." Jak said. "When I've done something wrong I generally try to make up for it."

"And here I was hoping you were going to apologise to me." Razer rolled his eyes, and lit up a cigarette.

"You're just as much to blame as I am." Jak accused. "You brought up prison and you provoked me."

"Well maybe you should learn to walk away from a fight." Razer said spitefully. "And next time don't go all freaky on me."

"Next time? You want another go then?" Jak asked, cracking his knuckles.

"No Jak, I don't think you're worth it." Razer chuckled. "You see, a few of my accomplices have heard about what you did to me." Jak watched Edje, Shiv and Cutter emerge from the shadows.

"I get it. You brought me out here so your friends could ambush me and you could have the satisfaction of watching me get beaten up." Jak said.

"Well done Jak." Razer said, clapping his hands sarcastically. "You see, I do not like to be humiliated, especially not by a rookie."

"Come on then, I can take all of you." Jak said, his eyes flashing. Jak then realised he was surrounded. "Oh."

"Yes Jak, 'oh' indeed." Razer said, and clicked his fingers. Jak felt a fist slam into his stomach, and his breath was knocked out of him.

_I have to tell Torn about this._ Jak thought, as he was punched to the ground.

-----------

"Finally, I've been discharged." Torn grinned as Razer walked into his room and saw him packing up his things.

"That's good news." Razer said. "Do you need a lift anywhere?"

"Home would be nice." Torn said. "And some decent food."

"Food first. Are you ready to go?" Razer asked.

"Yeah." Torn replied, and his stomach growled. They left the hospital room, and Torn spotted Jak sitting in the waiting area, an ice-pack against his forehead and wiping blood from a split lip. Torn walked over to him.

"What?" Jak looked up.

"What happened to you?" Torn asked.

"Why the hell would you care?" Jak snapped.

"Give me a minute." Torn said to Razer, who went outside. "Jak, what happened?"

"Why don't you ask your _boyfriend_?" Jak spat.

"Jak, I'm sorry I haven't been there for you for the past week but I've had stuff to think about." Torn said. "What happened?" Torn sat down next to Jak.

"Nothing." Jak lied.

"Jak, look at me."

"Fine." Jak snapped, and turned to face Torn. Torn examined the blonde's face – the bleeding lip, the bruised cheek bone, the bump on his forehead and the graze down the side of his face.

"Jak, who did this?" Torn asked.

"Guess." Jak replied.

"Not Razer..."

"Yes. Oh, and those thugs – Edje, Cutter and Shiv." Jak snarled. "Razer wanted a little payback for the darkie treatment."

"Jak..." Torn shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't want to be involved in this anymore."

"Then go and tell Razer that." Jak said.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm a coward." Torn said. "Just seeing what they did to you makes me want to run a mile."

"What this? Oh it's nothing." Jak said. Torn's fingers brushed his graze and he grimaced.

"Nothing, huh?" Torn asked.

"Torn, it doesn't matter what they think of you. I'll come with you if you want. I want to see Razer's face." Jak replied, smirking.

"Jak, just because I'm finished with him it doesn't mean I'm moving on to you." Torn sighed.

"I know that." Jak said, jumping up. "Come on, let's go and find Razer."

-----------

"OH RAZER..." Jak called to the man in the red coat as he and Torn strolled out of the hospital doors.

"What do you want?" Razer asked. Jak and Torn stopped a few steps away from him. Jak nudged Torn forwards.

"Erm... Jak told me what you did to him." Torn said. "The truth is, I don't want to be involved in this anymore."

"Then come with me." Razer said. Torn took a deep breath.

"I can't. I have to stay with my friends." He said.

"What?" Razer asked. "Torn, he beat me up! He's not human... he's an animal!" Razer pointed at Jak, who sneered back at him.

"He has no control... but you... you beat him up just for the sake of your pride!" Torn exclaimed.

"So what, are you breaking up with me?" Razer asked.

"Yes. Again." Torn said. Jak smirked.

"Am I supposed to care?" Razer asked. Jak and Torn's faces fell. "Yes, it was good while it lasted but come on Torn, did you really think you were that special?"

"You... you USED me?" Torn's jaw dropped.

"Of course I did. I got what I wanted – the fact that you had all been poisoned. That's all I ever wanted." Razer spat, and walked away.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Jak asked.

"I suppose not." Torn replied.

"I'm off to the bar. You coming?" Jak asked.

"Maybe later." Torn replied.

"Alright then." Jak said, and went back into the hospital to find Daxter – God only knows where he is (probably trying to hit on some nurses). Torn walked out of the hospital, and down the back alley, where Razer proceeded to slam him against the wall.

"So it's all ok now?" Razer asked, kissing Torn's neck.

"Yeah. Jak has no idea we're still together – you didn't really need to beat him up, did you?" Torn asked.

"He beat me up." Razer shrugged. "Your place or mine?"

"Yours. Jak's less likely to walk in." Torn smiled.

**The end.**

**What do you think guys? **


End file.
